bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
TheBaffMan (Player)
Player Information TheBaffMan (aka Baff) is a relatively new player to BLN who has proceeded to make his mark through long in-character posts and fluent writing, such as Kamijou Touma's 13-post introduction, as well as quickly developing plotlines within the world in order to establish connections to other players (see: Franz De Montague). Over time, Baff has proceeded to contribute a number of things to the canon itself, such as the Maps detailing both the world of Rigel Prima and Town, as well as a map of the Wayne Manor basement, attributing these things to his being a 'detail freak'. He is also the founder of the BLN-Roleplay wiki, a heavy revision of the original BLN Wiki with the purpose of being a more complete, more attractive place to gain information about characters, settings and plotlines. As a player, his preferences lie in the Conflict presented by events, and the stories that unfold because of them. He has stated multiple times that doesn't favour simple 'shenanigans' or slice of life roleplay, but rather long, arching plots with a purpose or goal to achieve. His tendencies with plots are to slowly reveal surprises, in order to keep the players involved hooked to the story. History Timeline *''2002 (Age 10)'' - Began roleplaying on UK Harry Potter forums as 'Ross Potter', a really bad OC *''2003 - ''Joined a roleplaying chatroom as character 'Kin Chaku', detailed below *''Late 2003 - 2004 - ''Took a break from roleplaying *''2004 (Dec) -'' Re-joined the Harry Potter forums as character 'Baffuds Atiko', detailed below *''2005 -'' Found his way onto a private roleplaying board run by friends met on the Harry Potter forums. *''2005-08 -'' Spent these years in a specific roleplay canon run by 5 friends, using 'Baffuds Atiko' and a large variety of other characters, in various timelines and story arcs (these boards still exist) *''Mid 2008 -'' Old canon fizzles out after a good run, another break from RP taken *''Late 2008 - ''Attempted moving towards roleplaying on Gaia Online using a variety of characters *''Early 2009-Mid 2011 -'' Gave up Roleplaying in favour of video games with friends *''June 2011 -'' Found Ponychan, and proceeded to create such things as the Assassin Game, as well as picking up roleplay again on a casual basis (most notably as Disney's Hades) *''July/August 2011'' - Proceeded to tear apart Ponychan's /rp/ board and reformed it with his 'Regarding Canon' thread, in response to the attitudes of the board (this succeeded). DID NOT actually roleplay on the board, or even in /oat/ after that *''November 2011 -'' Promoted to Moderator on Ponychan, mostly in charge of Roleplaying *''Mid 2012 -'' Give up Mod position due to the stressful nature of the work and the lack of respect roleplaying got from the admin and other influential mods *''2012 - Mid 2013 - ''Another period of non-roleplaying spent heavily playing League of Legends *''July 2013 - ''Introduced to BLN Canon by Star Fall. Reluctantly agrees to take a look. Kin Chaku A half-dragon half-human who had the claws, feet, wings, teeth, eyes and tail of a dragon. It was established by Baff that there was a cliff in the setting of the roleplay chat, which Kin, in between constant fights, would dive off of in order to eat fish. Those two activities pretty much summed up the character. (This name was used later on for a different character that he's forgotten) Baffuds Atiko Originally a Saiyan, he was beaten in a fight during his introduction which killed him. Not wanting to lose the character entirely, Baff brought him back by using an unknown deity, leaving Baffuds as a permanent Super Saiyan. He then proceeded to attend a Yule Ball at the Harry Potter forums where he met Rikku, of the Final Fantasy universe. Using some really weird roleplaying, he managed to convince her that she was his sister, by way of a doll with a missing leg. Rikku then introduced Baffuds to a variety of people including Ashleigh, Sasha, Opal and Roberto. Upon Baff's move to the private forum, Baffuds Atiko was revised. No longer a 'Saiyan' at all, he became part of a race called the Swordsmasters, who had a very similar history to the Saiyan race with notable differences. His skills then became the ability to change the shape of his sword into various forms in order to perform in combat. This version of Baffuds held up for the longest, with the character being altered depending on the universe/timeline being roleplayed at the time. Details of this and various storylines he was involved in can still be found on the boards used back then. List of Characters Category:Players